Valentine Dream
by EtherealDreamCloud
Summary: Woody is having another dream of him as an angel. This time, in it he's having trouble writing a poem for his sweetheart Shelly as a Valentine's Day gift. That is until he gets interrupted by devilish Roger, and worse than that he has plans for him. What are they? And are they that bad?


In the tranquil clear blank place, there was the mischievous hero Woody with his crystal clear wings and bright shiny halo. He doesn't have to do his usual job of setting traps for his neighbour now. Instead Woody was pacing back and forth; it seemed like he was lost in thought.

'What kind of present could I do for Shelly?'

In fact today wasn't an ordinary day... it was Valentines Day. At some point he stopped on one place when eventually an idea sparked into his mind. He was took a piece of paper and a quill pen, then sat down on a bench.

'I could write a poem for her!' he thought while placing his hand holding the pen on the paper 'But oh man, all I can think of are those funny pranks on Rottweiler. I'm not able to describe how much I love her...'

The angelic prankster happily sighed from the thought of her. He wished he could write at least one word if the writer's block didn't got in his way. It would go better if he had to write a whole comedy book. Nevertheless, he will still put a lot of effort and love. After some time, he finally had some spark of inspiration to write. However, when he was starting to write the first few words, a large frightening figure appeared from behind him and suddenly grabbed the young man by the sweater... it was the Devil's son Roger Rottweiler!

"You're gonna help me write a poem for Olga." he demanded from him.

"Using my talent for your ugly poem? No way!" Woody firmly refused.

Right after that denial, disappointed Roger sat down on a nearby bench while the prankster watched with confusion on his face.

"Alright then..." murmured the old oaf and began playing "loves me, loves me not" by tearing his wings, one feather after another.

"Wait! Stop! Please!" the frightened prankster begged to be spared "I'll do a small poem for you!"

"Really...?" the oaf mumbled again feeling unsure.

"Yes! Just stop tearing my wings apart, please!" said scared Woody.

"Fine... but I'm not letting you go so that I make sure you don't play any dirty tricks on me!" as he told him that, the lout wrapped his tail around him so he doesn't have to hold him with hands.

'Oh, don't count on that, old man!' thought the young man while glaring at his enemy.

Roger got the quill pen and a new piece of paper. Then he carried the shining wonder to a table with chairs, he sat down on one of them while he put him on the chair which was at the opposite side without letting him go. Poor Woody barely has any feathers left on his back.

"So what do you want me to write...?" questioned the angelic prankster while feeling unenthusiastic.

"I want you to write about... Olga's beauty."

The devilish lout paused for a moment to think. So far his request didn't seem too bad until he continued:

"Describe her perfectly shaped body... luscious legs... and her... breasts..."

While the disgusting lout was talking, Woody was feeling more uncomfortable and embarrassed by the minute. He couldn't stand it any longer...

"Eww! Not even under influence of alcohol would I write such things!" feeling disgusted the young man strictly objected.

"Looks like someone needs his wings gone!" Roger suddenly snapped at him.

"Careful, if you pull out all of my smart feathers, I'll be out of ideas!" the shining wonder retorted.

Out of anger, the Devil's son stood up and raised him with his tail and threatened him:

"It's either a poem or I'll use you as an ingredient for a cake."

"You-you want to **bake** me?!" Woody panicked when he heard those words.

"Yeah, why not? You're good for numerous things. Maybe Olga will enjoy your crunchy light circle."

"What?! No!" he strongly protested again "I can assure you that I would not make a good angel cake nor any other type of cake!"

"Pfft... I'll never know until I try, you shrimp!" the old oaf stated mockingly.

'Well... I'm doomed...' thought the angelic prankster worryingly.

Roger brought him to one place that strongly resembled his own kitchen but with a few differences. He got a regular cook book from a shelf and then flipped over the pages to search for a specific recipe. When he eventually found what he was looking for he wondered aloud:

"Now... when should I use you?"

"If I may advise you, use me at the very end for the cake covering." Woody replied.

"Nice try smart-head." said the bald-head in a sarcastic tone "I'll use you for dough right now."

"You don't understand." the angelic prankster began explaining "All those things used for dough lose their original taste and blend into the same one. Boring... The covering stands out the most with the sweetest taste."

"Alright, I guess you have a legit point there." Roger finally agreed with him "Anyway, I'm going to start making the cake. And you... don't you DARE do anything funny, wise-guy!"

'I'm not promising **you** anything, you disgusting greasy hamburger...'

The hamburger began the preparation with the cake. When he was absorbed enough into making it, Woody sneaked to the cook book that was unattended. With the use of the marker he had in his pocket, he changed the baking time of the recipe to a longer time. Just when the prankster thought that he was about to get spotted, he immediately acted like he wasn't doing anything suspicious. The glutton glared at him and shook his fist aggressively.

"I'm still keeping an eye on you!" he threatened him.

'Yeah, right...' thought the prankster.

Yet Roger continued on with the pastry. When he was done, he placed it in the oven and then set its timer to what it says on the cook book... without noticing anything fishy. Unfortunately, after several minutes passed the glutton grabbed Woody so he could stuff him there as well.

"Now it's time for you! Hah!" Roger was attempting to drag him while the shining wonder was trying his best to fly away "Your advise was still good for me and not for you!"

At this moment, it smelled like something was burning which was why the old oaf stopped and turned around - it was the oven. Roger went closer to it so he could check on it. But that was a big mistake, because it exploded with dough and cream all over him! Woody was relieved that he was freed and that his own prank was successful. He walked away leaving his enemy behind.

"Well, I'm going to finish my poem for Shelly." he said to him while waving "Enjoy the cake!"

"Hey, get back here! I'm not done with you!" the devilish fiend shouted, trying to stand up but ended up slipping on the cream.

Silly Rottweiler! He continues to be stupid and always use violence. Justice has been served again and most likely Shelly would love Woody's poem.


End file.
